Valentines Day
by Heyarandomgal
Summary: It's Valentine's Day at the ARC but what's the big secret two people are hiding? BONUS CHAPTER ADDED!
1. Valentine's Day

**It's me again I know I really should be writing a new chapter for 5 Years Later but the plot bunny came to me this is a two shot at the moment but it might but a short chaptered story I haven't decided yet so enjoy. :) :D.  
><strong>

**DEDICATED TO WRITERGIRL99, SABREDAE, LOVINGTHIS, ANDREWLEEPOTTS AND CENGIZ FOR REVIEWING MY LAST STORY. :) :D.  
><strong>

**Jess' P.O.V.  
><strong>I woke up to find the bed empty and wondered if there had been an anomaly alert but something smashing and someone swearing got rid of that thought so I figured Becker was just in the kitchen. So I got up and grabbed a random shirt of Becker's and walked out of the bedroom, into the living room to see Becker bent over picking up pieces of glass luckily it wasn't everywhere just a few big pieces which could be easily cleaned up so I won't cut my feet on the glass.

I then noticed that he was only in his boxers and some slippers, and I found myself staring at his butt which was a really nice view. "Enjoying the view?" Becker said turning round to face me, "What? How did you know I was in here?" I asked confused because I didn't make any noise at all.  
>"I'm a soldier Jess I hear the quietest of noises." Becker said.<p>

I walked over to the kitchen area and jumped up and sat on the counter while Becker put the glass in the bin, but he hissed in pain when the last piece of glass cut his hand so I said, "Becker come here."  
>So he walked over and showed me his hand which had a small cut on.<br>"You'll survive don't worry, I'll just kiss it better." I said then kissed his hand.  
>"I hurt my mouth too." Becker said smiling, so I leant over and kissed him softly on the lips.<br>"Better?"  
>"Not yet there still hurting maybe you should kiss them again."<br>So I did but more passionately, a few minutes later Becker pulled away and said, "As much as I was enjoying that your breakfast is getting cold."  
>Breakfast? Then I noticed the plate of toast and egg.<br>"You made me breakfast?" I asked confused because we normally just get something from the canteen at the ARC.

"Yes breakfast, I wanted today to be special." Becker said confusing me what was so special about today?  
>"What's the occasion?" I asked.<br>"You mean you don't know? I thought you would be the first person to know what today was."  
>Ok I am now officially confused.<br>"No I don't know what today is should I?" I asked, it wasn't his birthday or mine so what was so special about today?  
>"Happy Valentine's day Jess." Becker said kissing me softly on the lips.<br>"It's Valentine's Day? How did I not know that?" I said well asked Becker.  
>"I don't know, but I did get you some presents and the breakfast is well was your first one but it's cold now." Becker said and I smiled.<br>"You're just a big softie inside aren't you?" I said and I swear Becker blushed a little bit.  
>"I am not! I just wanted to treat my girlfriend on Valentine's Day!" Becker said, and it was my turn to blush.<p>

"Well the breakfast hasn't gone to plan but we still have to get ready." I said giving Becker what was meant to be a gentle kiss before I got ready, but turned into more passionate kiss which we both got lost in for a good few minutes.  
>When we'd finally parted his hands, were on my bare legs and one of mine around his neck and the other lost in his hair.<br>"Ok Becker we really have to stop now before we get too carried away and are late for work." I said.  
>"Fine if we have too, I'll clean up in here then I'll get dressed." Becker said moving away and walking over to my abandoned breakfast and putting it in the bin, so I hopped of the counter and walked towards the bedroom.<p>

**IN THE LIFT AT THE ARC.  
><strong>  
>My good mood was starting to go away when I realised that I couldn't be all lovey dovey with Becker like all of the other couples at the ARC because no-one actually knows that we're together, so I make a split second decision and pushed Becker up against the lift wall and kissed him with all of the passion I had. Becker gasped at the random make out session so I took advantage of that and deepened the kiss, but when the lift stopped we broke apart really fast so no-one could see us which luckily no-one did.<br>"See you later Becker, and by the way that colour suits you." I said and left a confused, then blushing Becker once he realised that he had bright pink lipstick all over his mouth.

I straightened out my outfit and fixed my lipstick before I walked into the main control room where Abby just appeared. "Hey Jess you look nice trying to impress someone? A certain military person?"  
>"No Abby I'm not I just wanted to look nice today." I said, trying to walk away.<br>"So you're not wearing it to impress Becker?" Abby said, and I blushed remembering what had happened between Becker and me so far today.  
>"No why would I?" I said trying to act cool because as always I was trying to impress him even if we were dating.<br>"Ok ok I give up, believe what you want to believe Jess." Abby said walking away.  
>So I walked towards the ADD to start my work.<p>

**A few hours later.**

I was in the breakroom with Emily and Abby talking about what we had got given today, and so far we had explained why Matt had given Emily a necklace and a card because she had no idea what valentine's day was.  
>I was listening to most of the conversation but my mind kept drifting to thoughts of Becker, because Emily was talking about Matt and Abby was talking about Connor and I couldn't tell them about the stuff Becker had given me, which so far was the breakfast which failed but that was my fault. And the chocolate bar in the draw of my desk with a note attached to it saying, <em>Nothing with orange in right? X. <em>

And I was quite looking forward to the other gifts Becker had planned.  
>I decided that I probably should be listening to this conversation so I zoned back in and heard the end of Abby's sentence, "The perfume was really nice considering that it was Connor who bought it. What about you Jess?" Abby finished.<br>"Oh I just got a few anonymous presents nothing special."  
>"That's nice but I don't understand why people give anonymous gifts because if you're going to give someone a gift why not tell them it's from you?" Emily said still not quite getting Valentine's Day and to escape talk drifting towards Becker I used an excuse about the ADD to leave the room.<p>

But instead of walking towards the main control room I found myself going towards the armoury instead.  
>I walked into the armoury to see standing against the wall sorting out the EMD'S.<br>"Hey Becker." I said walking closer to him, he turned round smiling but then looked confused and said, "Don't take this the wrong way Jess I'm glad you've visited but why are you here?"  
>"Oh I just wanted some company, everyone's talking about their partners and I felt like the odd one out." I said walking even closer to Becker.<p>

"Ok then so what do you want to talk about?" Becker asked putting the EMD down.  
>I actually hadn't thought of that so I just did the first thing that came to my mind and kissed him.<br>We both got lost in the kiss and forgot that we were at the ARC in the armoury with the door wide open for everyone to see, which someone did but we didn't notice we were too busy kissing.

**Abby's P.O.V.**

I was just walking to the armoury to see if Becker was planning on doing something for Jess, when I walked into the armoury and saw them making out, so I backed out of the room not making a sound or interrupting them like the guys would, we have waited too long for this to happen to stop it.  
>I walked back into the main control room with a massive grin on my face which was noticed by Matt, Emily and Connor, who all came over to me to see why I was so happy.<p>

"Abby why are you grinning like a Cheshire cat?" Connor asked me, looking confused.  
>"You won't believe me, if I told you." I said still smiling.<br>"Try us with this job nothing surprises me anymore." Matt said.  
>"Well I would advise you not to go into the armoury..." I started, and they all looked confused, so I added, "Because Jess and Becker are kinda making out..." I finished and Matt said, "Ok I take back my last statement that did surprise me." Matt said smiling, and Connor was smiling too but not like Emily, Matt and me were no not the We're happy for our friends smile it was the I-have-blackmail-now smile, which was never a good sign so I said.<br>"Don't even think about it Connor leave them alone." Connor looked deflated once he realised he couldn't go and interrupt them and probably take a picture and blackmail them with it.

15 minutes later Jess walked into the control room and smiled brightly at us all before going to the ADD. "Ok this is the plan; Connor and I will go to Jess to try and get information about what just happened in the armoury and we will call you over if we need any back-up." I said and when everyone nodded, Connor and I walked over to Jess to start the questioning about what just happened.  
>"Hey Jess." Connor said when we were either side of her trapping her into a conversation with us.<br>"Hey guys you alright?" Jess asked still smiling loads but she had just made out with the guy she had a crush on so she had a reason to.  
>"Yeah we're fine what about you?" I asked trying to sound as normal as possible.<p>

"Yeah I'm great thanks." This is just the answer we wanted her to say.  
>"So where were you that has made you so happy?"<br>"Well I was just giving Becker some files, but I'm always happy."  
>"Are you sure you were doing that Jess?" I asked and Jess looked like she was starting to crack.<br>"Y-yeah I'm sure why?" Jess asked looking even more nervous now.  
>"Well I pretty sure there's a difference between giving Becker some files and making out with him." Connor said, smiling widely.<br>Jess blushed one of the brightest shades of pink I had ever seen but she still tried to keep her story going. "No I was definitely giving him some files."  
>"So you weren't making out leaning against the wall in the far end of the room then?" I asked Jess who if it was possible blushed even more, "N-no why would we do that? We're just friends Abby." Jess said, definitely cracking under the pressure.<p>

"Jess I saw you! You can't deny it." I said getting a bit annoyed that she wasn't revealing anything,  
>"All I did was giving Becker some files and no-one came into the room."<br>"Well I did but you didn't notice because you were too busy kissing Becker." I said and Jess finally cracked.  
>"Ok ok you got me I was kissing Becker but-"Jess didn't finish her sentence because Becker came over to the ADD. So we all just stared at him<br>"Hey Becker, what you been doing today?" Connor asked grinning.  
>"I was in the armoury." Becker said.<br>"Doing what?" I asked,  
>"Doing some paperwork."<br>"Is that all you've been doing today then Becker?"  
>"Well I checked some of the EMD'S earlier, not that it's any of your business." Becker said clearly sticking to the story he and Jess had prepared.<p>

"Becker we know what you were really doing! We know all about you and Jess." Connor said, smiling at Becker's shocked face.  
>"You do? That's good you don't realise how hard it's been to keep this from you for 8 months." Becker said smiling.<p>

The next chapter will be up soon. I hope you enjoyed this please make me happy and review this thanks. :) :D :) :D.


	2. Valentine's Day part 2

**Thanks everyone for reviewing the previous chapter it made me very happy. : ) :D.  
>So here is the last chapter enjoy. : ) :D.<strong>

**Abby's P.O.V.**

I was in complete shock, 8 months. How on earth did none of us notice? I wanted to ask them loads of questions but my voice seems to have disappeared, but luckily Connors didn't and he said, "8 months?" He sounded as surprised as I was then Becker said, "Yeah 8 months, you said you knew."  
>"We meant we knew that you made out in the armoury not that you've been secretly dating for 8 months!" I said finally getting some words out.<br>"Oh..." Becker said looking embarrassed, I'm not sure why it might be the fact that I saw him kissing Jess, but I kiss Connor all the time maybe not as much as they did well definitely not as much as they did. But it's a sign that they really like each other.

"What's all the fuss about?" Emily said walking over to the ADD with Emily, they probably were wondering why Connor and I looked really shocked and a bit confused.  
>"Well, Becker and Jess have been secretly dating for 8 months." I said getting to the point straight away instead of taking forever to reveal it like Connor would.<br>"Ok once again I was expecting that." Matt said looking even more surprised than he did earlier.  
>"How did you keep it from us for 8 months?" Emily said the one question we were all thinking.<br>"Well you guys don't notice anything." Becker said.  
>"Notice what?"<br>"Well we don't exactly hide it that much, we didn't tell anyone but we didn't really hide it either. I mean we come to work at the same time, go to lunch together, we even leave together sometimes and we kiss in the ARC! You only saw us today because the door was left open!" Jess said, then Matt realised something and said, "So all them times we thought you were just flirting without realising like you always do, you were actually flirting?" Becker and Jess nodded and Becker added, "I mean I even gave Jess chocolate almost every week!"

"Yeah but you did that before as well just not that often, we thought you were just being your normal emotional retarded self." Connor said then Becker glared at him and said, "I am not and never have been an emotional retard Temple."  
>"No offence Becker but you kind of were before..." Jess said looking at him.<br>"Maybe I was a little bit before and we're talking a tiny bit, but I did ask you out." Becker said defending himself, "Yeah you did, eventually." Jess said, forgetting that it wasn't just her and Becker in the room. "But I did ask you out."

"It took you a whole year to though."  
>"Well I didn't realise until then." Becker said with a slight shade of pink in his cheeks.<br>"One year and two near death experiences for you and one for me." Jess said then remembered us and looked round to see lots of amused faces.  
>"So now you've remembered where you are, would you mind explaining to us how this all started?" I said, still smiling.<br>"Well it started when Ethan shot Becker twice." Jess said her blush coming back. Again.  
>"And Jess visited me and we talked, then I kissed her. End of story." Becker said, looking uncomfortable it's probably because he usually showed no emotion and now he's talking openly about his feelings for Jess.<p>

Luckily for Becker the anomaly alarm went off, finishing this conversation for now anyway.  
>Jess turned back round to the ADD and read out the co-ordinates of the anomaly and Matt handed out black boxes going from the gossiping friend to the team leader again and Becker turning back into soldier mode.<br>"...No creature incursion so far and there should be no-one around the area because it's a factory that hasn't been used for a few months." Jess said and I realised I hadn't heard half of what she had said before, so turned to Connor as we were leaving and said, "How far away is it? I didn't hear." Connor just smiled and said, "20 minutes Abs."

After we turned a corner I realised Becker wasn't with us so I went back into the main control room and saw him and Jess having a conversation then Becker leaned down and kissed Jess before turning round and leaving. Jess was smiling so much it looked like it should hurt, but it didn't seem to affect her because she just turned round and carried on monitoring the anomaly oblivious to all the shocked technicians' looks and I was happy that they had finally found each other. Even if that was 8 months ago...

**Jess' P.O.V.**

I was lying on the sofa watching a movie with Becker, I wasn't really paying attention to it though because my mind was going over everything that had happened today, which was alot! But at least the questioning won't continue until Monday because we have tomorrow off.  
>But Becker interrupted my thoughts by saying, "Jess, you know that I do love you. And that I don't care who knows about us."<br>"Of course I know that Becker I love you to and I don't care if everyone in the world knows about us." I said smiling.  
>"Good then there's something a kinda want to ask you then..." Becker said and he sat up on the sofa so I did aswell and he turned round to face me and said, "Jessica Parker will you marry me?..." I was in shock to say the least, not one part of my mind had thought that he was going to say that. Never in a million years did I think Becker would propose this early, I'm glad he did but knowing Becker I would of thought it would of took him a few more years to actually ask me.<p>

"Of course I will Becker!" I said and leaned over and kissed him, but after about 10 seconds Becker pulled away and reluctantly pulled away and said, "I'm sorry Jess but I don't have a ring at the moment but I'll buy you one tomorrow, and you can wear my necklace for now." Becker said undoing his necklace and putting it around my neck, when I said, "That's alright Becker."  
>"All we have to do after we've got the ring is tell the others..." Becker said looking a bit worried,<br>"That sounds like fun." I said sarcastically, and Becker smiled and said, "You've been spending too much time with Lester."  
>"What do you expect? Do you actually think that telling them is going to be fun? You saw how there were today, and we were just dating then."<br>"Yeah good point but on the plus side we are going to be married, soon." Becker said before scooping me up bridal style and walking towards the bedroom, I just stared lovingly at Becker my new fiancé wondering how I got so lucky, with one main thought going through my head: Best Valentine's Day Ever!

**Sorry about the late update but I wasn't expecting it to take so long to update it.  
>This chapter just took off by itself while I was writing it half of this wasn't in the original plan to happen!<br>Hope you liked it, if you did please review because it makes me really happy when you do thanks! And thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourite/added this to alerts you've made me very happy! :) :D :) :D.**


	3. Bonus Chapter!

**Ok so I felt generous so I'm making an additional chapter! :) :D.**

**Enjoy! :) :D :) :D.**

**Disclaimer: No-one got me Primeval for my birthday so I still don't own it! :(.**

**THE WHOLE STORY IS DEDICATED TO NICKYBECKER! :) :D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jess' P.O.V. At the ARC.<strong>

"So should we tell them or let them figure it out?" Becker said.

"I don't mind but I think the ring on my finger might give it away." I said smiling.

"Let's make them figure it out." Becker said putting his arms around my waist pulling me closer and kissing me.

"It's feels so good to be able to do that in public!" Becker said.

"I know we don't have to keep anything secret anymore." I said putting my arms around his neck.

"And I can kiss you whenever I want to." Becker said leaning down and kissing me again more passionate this time.

"Ok mister as much as I would like to do this all day we have work to do." I said.

"Ok if I have to see you at lunch." Becker said before kissing me one more time and walking off so I walked in the direction of the ADD to do my work.

* * *

><p><strong>In the ARC'S break room.<strong>

"So Jess what you been doing over the weekend?" Abby asked.

"Shopping." I replied leaving out the information about what was bought.

"With Becker?" Emily said.

"Yeah." I said just as Matt, Connor and Becker walked in.

"Speak of the devil." Abby said as everyone sat down Abby next to Connor, Matt next to Emily and Becker next to me.

"So what's everyone talking about?" Becker said.

"You." Abby said smiling.

"Nice to know that I'm the hot topic for conversation between you girls."

"You should be happy everyone knows about you and Jess now." Abby added.

"Talking of you and Jess we didn't finish questioning you." Emily said smiling.

"Well we would love to stay and tell you all the details but we've got to get some lunch." I said and got up and Becker and I left the room.

"Well we dodged the conversation for now but they're going to figure it out soon." I said looking at Becker.

"Who cares I want everyone to know that you are mine forever." Becker said before leaning down and kissing me.

**Abby's P.O.V.**

"Ok everyone is it just me or was Jess wearing a ring on her wedding ring finger?" I said.

"Yeah I noticed she was definitely wearing a ring." Matt said.

"And Jess said she went shopping with Becker on the weekend and she definitely wasn't wearing a ring the other day!" Emily said.

"Has anyone seen my phone?" Jess said coming back into the room.

"Yeah here it is." Emily said holding up Jess' phone.

"Phew I thought I lost it thanks Emily." Jess said coming over and getting her phone off Emily.

"Bye guys." Jess said leaving the room.

"She's definitely wearing a ring and it's on her wedding ring finger!" Emily said excitedly.

"Wow action man popped the question I was so not expecting that!" Connor said.

"Yeah those two are just full of surprises." Matt said.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jess." I said trapping her from leaning on one side and Emily on the other.<p>

"Why am I getting a weird sense of déjà vu?" Jess said looking worried.

"I don't know are you and Becker hiding anything?" I asked.

"No nothing."

"Ok then you've got nothing to be worried about." Emily said.

"Good so what do you want?" Jess said sounding more 'Jess' like.

"Nothing much we just wanted to know what you bought when you went shopping."

"Oh well I got more shoes and skirts."

"Becker get you anything?"

"Yeah some jewellery."

"Awww that's nice what kind of jewellery?"

"Well he got me this necklace." Jess said showing us her necklace that had the letters 'B loves J' on it.

"That's cool how did you get the letters like that?"

"You could customise what letters you want and come back a few hours later and it's ready."

"He get you anything else?"

"Yeah chocolate like he always does."

"That's nice we've got to go though talk to you later." I said before getting up and turning to leave with Emily.

"Seeya later." Jess said before getting back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Matt's P.O.V.<strong>

"Hey Becker." I said walking into the armoury with Connor thinking that I could get the plan to work and add in the 'big brother' talk as well.

"Hey Matt, hey Connor." Becker said putting the gun he was cleaning down.

"So how are you and Jess?" I asked.

"We're fine thanks."

"That's good so Becker what do you see for you and Jess in the future?" Connor said.

"Umm I don't know still being together?"

"Would you ever get married?" I asked and Becker looked surprised before saying,

"Yeah she's a great girl."

"How far in the future would you like this to be?" I asked.

"I don't mind as long as it happens." Becker said.

His answers didn't confirm or destroy the question about them getting engaged.

"Well we've got to go see you later Becker." I said and both Connor and I left.

* * *

><p>"They're good because they're not denying or agreeing with our idea!" Abby said sounding annoyed.<p>

"I know I wonder why they haven't told us." Connor said.

"I know it's because when we found out that they were a couple we asked them loads of questions and they probably think that it will be 10x worse now that their engaged." Emily said and I immediately agreed.

"Yeah good point lets go find them and full out ask them if their engaged." I said and everyone agreed so we headed to the main control room because it's the most likely place for them to be.

We walked into the main control room and saw them both making out by the ADD.

"I know that they had to hide it for months but do they really have to make out in the most popular place in the arc?" I said.

"Yeah but now it's like the perfect opportunity to check if Jess and Becker are engaged cause Jess' arms are around Becker's neck." Emily pointed out so we walked towards them and saw that Jess had a ring on her finger and it was a big ring.

"Errr guys? Becker Jess!" Abby said to get their attention and it worked because they broke apart and Jess blushed and fixed her lipstick while Becker wiped it off his lips.

"Oh hey guys what do you want?" Jess said.

"Oh nothing much we just wanted to ask you something." Connor said.

"Ok then what is it?" Becker said.

"Well basically we wanted to know if you were getting married." I said.

Becker and Jess looked shocked for a moment before Jess said,

"Yeah we are how do you know?"

"Well the big ring on your finger kind of gives it away." Emily said smiling.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Jess said looking at it.

"So why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"Well basically we were scared you were going to over react so we decided to let you figure it out for yourself." Becker said.

"We would never over react but you've got to come with us Jess because we need to plan stuff!" Abby said before her and Emily started dragging her away even though Jess was protesting because they were 'totally over reacting because her and Becker hadn't even discussed it themselves.'

We all laughed at the look of fear on Jess' face and the looks of determination on Abby's and Emily's.

"So I guess congratulations are in order Becker." I said before adding,

"But if you hurt her you're going to wish you were dead."

"Thanks Matt and don't worry I would never hurt Jess."

"Good then congratulations Becker!" Connor said.

"Thanks Con." Becker said before they all decided to go somewhere else to talk because nearly everyone was looking at them.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>

**I think!**

**:) :D.**

**So please review because I gave you guys a bonus chapter which I worked really hard on!**

**:) :D :) :D.**

**Thanks byeeee!**

**:) :D :) :D.**


End file.
